DIARIO DE UN HANYOI
by fer123
Summary: ONE-SHOT situado despues del final de inuyasha kanketsu-hen


ONE-SHOT

DIARIO DE UN HANYOI

*pensamiento de inuyasha* El árbol sagrado, sin saberlo se ha convertido en un lugar mágico y muy especial para mí, el saber que es el sitio por en el que estuve atrapado muchos años a causa de aquella flecha lanzada por kikyo…  
Kikyo…Cuanta nostalgia me trae el solo hecho de recordar aquel nombre, la primera mujer con la que pude comunicarme aparte de mi madre, la cual no pude salvar y rompí mi promesa de protegerla a costa de todo, la primera mujer a la que ame y murió para seguirme al otro mundo, pero creo que nuestro destino y nuestro deseo no se cumplió y aun así la recordare por siempre y nunca la olvidare…

Inuyasha – dijo kagome acercándose al sitio  
Uhh, kagome- dijo tranquilo y felizmente inuyasha

*pensamiento inuyasha*  
Kagome, aquella chica que conocí por simples asares del destino en este mismo sitio, recuerdo que hasta intente matarla por quitarle la perla y me arrepiento profundamente de ello y se me estremece el corazón de solo recordarlo, kagome la luz de mi vida quien lo diría que una mujer tan pura y buena se enamoraría de un detestable hanyoi como yo , me duele el solo intentar recordar por los sufrimientos que paso por mi culpa , además de la múltiples veces en las cuales estuve a punto de perderla de mi lado y sin pensarlo ella se apodero de mi corazón, demostrándome en diversas ocasiones sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que intente desechar por mi indecisión y por querer cumplir mi promesa con kikyo, pero a pesar de todo creo que principalmente fue el miedo a perderla y a que muriese y yo no pudiera protegerla, como se lo prometí más de una vez.

Inuyasha, kagome hola – shippo  
Shippo que alegría verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo kagome quien se encontraba a mi lado

*pensamientos de inuyasha*  
Kef, shippo ese pequeño que me causa tantos dolores de cabeza , es muy infantil y siempre le lloriquea a kagome, para que esta me siente , aunque al verlo a si en los brazos de "mi" kagome, me hace sentir muy bien, siento como si fuese nuestro cachorro, pues ella siempre se muestra como una madre para él , recuerdo la vez que lo conocimos y siento algo de nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos y no solo eso también porque él y yo somos algo similares pues perdimos a nuestro padres cuando éramos muy cachorros aun, pero él cuenta con la suerte de estar junto a kagome quien es más que su madre, su amiga, es su protectora y yo estoy dispuesto a darle a él lo que le fue negado años atrás…. "la oportunidad de tener una familia".

Egg y no vas a saludarlo inuyasha – kagome  
Kef – inuyasha  
Abajo- kagome  
Jejej tan temprano y ya se encuentran discutiendo ustedes – dijo miroku, mientras caminaba tranquilamente en compañía de su esposa (sango) y sus 3 pequeños.  
Hola, Miroku-sama, sango-chan – dijo kagome

*pensamientos de inuyasha*  
Kef, hasta que llegaron este par de tontos, y sus pequeñas crías las cuales lastiman tanto mis inu-orejas, aunque… debo admitirlo estoy algo agradecido con ellos, pues el tiempo en que kagome no se encontraba aquí, ellos fueron de mucha ayuda, para poder seguir de pie y me dieron la suficiente fuerza y resistencia para seguir con vida y esperar el tan ansiado día de reencontrarme con ella… kagome, cuando los conocí no fue muy agradable que digamos, sango intento asesinarme con su hiraikozu y miroku intento adsorberme con su agujero, ahora que lo pienso ninguno de nuestros encuentros han sido muy agradables del todo, pero ella siempre estuvo allí apoyándome y enseñándome a confiar en los demás, a creer en ellos y hacer grandes amistades.

Oye, ya me está preocupando – shippo  
Si, desde que vine lo note muy extraño – kagome  
No se preocupen es algo muy natural – miroku  
A que se refiere excelencia –sango  
Son síntomas de que está muy feliz- miroku  
Feliz?- preguntaron los 3 al unísono  
Así es para alguien que ha pasado por tantas situaciones tan difíciles y tristes como nuestro amigo el solo hecho de saber que se convertirá en padre por primera vez lo entusiasma mucho, aunque no lo demuestre – miroku  
Con que eso era – sango  
Gracias inuyasha, me hace muy feliz el saberlo – kagome  
Así es - shippo  
Los tiempos tristes y de agonía ya pasaron, es el momento de vivir en armonía y esperar lo que el futuro me depara junto a mi amado inuyasha, pues yo, pasare todos los días a tu lado y nunca me volveré a alejar de ti, mi amado inuyasha. – pensó kagome

*pensamiento inuyasha*  
Así es miroku, parece que leyeras mis pensamientos, un hijo es la única frase que pasa por mi cabeza, el solo hecho de saber que tendré un pequeño me hace llenar de emoción, pero sobre todo el saber que lo tendré con la mujer que más amo en esta vida, kagome, mi kagome, no sé qué haría si se fuese de mi lado, aquella joven que cruzo todo tipo de obstáculos con tal de cumplir su promesa, de permanecer a mi lado, y yo haré lo mismo la protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario, a ella y a nuestro cachorrito que en poco tiempo estará con nosotros, espero con ansias el poder verlo, pues el tendrá la oportunidad de tenernos tanto a mí , como a kagome, que lo cuidaremos y querremos mucho, pues el no estará solo, además de contar con miroku, sango y shippo que son su familia….  
Nuestro vinculo es tan fuerte, que estamos unidos no solo nuestras almas, sino nuestras vidas, (pues viviremos el mismo tiempo los dos) y solamente el destino, el mismo que se encargó de unirnos, decidirá el día en que alfin estaremos juntos en la eternidad, pero eso será muy distante, por ahora viviremos cada minuto, como si fuera el ultimo, esperando ansiosamente tu llegada pequeño…


End file.
